


Late!!!!!!!!!!!

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: III | Mihael Arclight/Mizuki Kotori





	Late!!!!!!!!!!!

"You know, You're late to our date, III." 

"My apologies, Kotori. My brothers kept me waiting." 

"That's fine. Just don't keep waiting again, alright?"

"Of course."


End file.
